Recently, there have been proposed robotic apparatuses each capable of autonomously deciding its own behavior correspondingly to its surrounding environment and internal state. Such robots include for example a type which can have a pseudo-emotion and -instinct (will be referred to as “emotion” and “instinct” hereunder) which are changed according to its environment and internal state, and behave correspondingly to such changes in emotion and instinct, that is, can reflect changes of its emotion and instinct in its action.
The action of the robotic apparatus will add to the fun of a user which enjoys playing with the robotic apparatus. Therefore, it has been more demanded by the users that the robotic apparatus can provide a wider variety of actions.
On the other hand, if the users' demands for such a wide variety of actions of the robotic apparatuses can be linked to another aspect, for example, to an enhanced motivation to purchase a certain merchandise or product which can be used with the robotic apparatus, the industries of the art will rise to prosperity. For example, if the robotic apparatus can be designed to act in response to a certain object (product), the latter will add to the user's enjoyment in playing with his or her robotic apparatus since the robotic apparatus can act in a correspondingly increased number of manners, and purchase by the users of such specific product will result in an increased sale by a manufacturer from which the specific product is available.